


Plans Of My Own

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Needy MC, Pet Names, Reader is a ciswoman, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: A birthday story based off of Zen's official 2020 birthday CG!He smiles down at her, his expression soft - softer when he leans in to kiss what she knows are wanting lips.His voice is slow and honied and lavish, dripping onto her mouth as he continues his affections. “Hey Princess, I’m back early. What’s the rush?”
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 192





	Plans Of My Own

**Author's Note:**

> So...I learned a new word. "Antecubital" is "of or relating to the inner or front surface of the forearm" according to Merriam-Webster. I saved you the suffering of that word, which I personally hate regardless of its meaning, and inside wrote: "inside of the elbow" or something like that. If you have some ideas on a sexy way to say antecubital I will thank you personally. I'm lost. Confused. Gone.

“I’ll be right back!”

She darts off from her friends and fellow schemers, puffs of hot air still following behind her in clouds of laughter. They only have about five minutes tops before the ‘event.’ It’s Zen’s birthday but also April Fool’s.

This year it will be a pleasant surprise instead of a prank. She adores her fiance after all.

It’s a plan two months in the making - whispers in secret phone calls and boxes hidden under their bed. All she needs to do is grab a forgotten party popper hidden in her panty drawer and then meet back with the rest of the RFA downstairs, hidden behind their apartment complex.

It’s an outrageous affair that will end with a concert, dinner, and karaoke. It’s like they’re all teenagers again and her thoughts whirl with confidence and excitement. This is about Zen, but she can’t help but be a little selfish in her glee.

The door to their apartment opens and she shuts it back - not noticing the top lock isn’t set.

She kicks off her shoes in a rush - not noticing the other pair of shoes already there.

She races to the bedroom and opens up the drawers - not noticing the lights are already on.

It’s not until she turns around, party popper in hand, does she hit her head into the sturdy chest of a man who’s not supposed to be there.

“Wha-!”

Zen’s arms are firm but gentle as they wrap around her. Teal-and-purple sleeves of a new jacket hold her in place. It only takes two seconds before the intoxicating yet familiar scent of fresh cedarwood and lavender calm her into a compliantly warm pile.

“Zen…”

She should be anxious, she should be  _ frantic _ to come up with an excuse to lead him away… but in Zen’s arms she is nothing but his.

He smiles down at her, his expression soft - softer when he leans in to kiss what she knows are wanting lips.

His voice is slow and honied and lavish, dripping onto her mouth as he continues his affections. “Hey Princess, I’m back early. What’s the rush?”

Zen asks but doesn’t - his hands are already sliding to warm themselves under her shirt and his legs move forward to push her back and back until they hit the covers of their bed.

“I was, uh, I’m just… “ Her voice fails her when he gently pushes until her shoulders hit the bed. The baby pink hoodie he wears under his jacket is moved back so that his long, silvery-white hair falls to frame her face.

Zen is otherworldly and gorgeous as always.

“Yeah?” he asks, the tease obvious in his inflection. He’s kissing her again, hands moving to her sides to hold her in place, thumbs running along her quickly heating skin.

She can’t be here. Their friends are waiting for him. Maybe she can ask him on an errand and the surprise can still happen. Zen is kind, he’d do it. He’d stop at any point to do it.

The problem is her and her lack of will.

“Zen - wait…”

And he does, immediately. His lips leave hers and, instead, a gentle finger circles her bottom lip as he waits for her to continue.

Dammit.

Zen chuckles. She’s been staring at those scarlet eyes as if they’re a portal into his heart. She wants to see it all - wants to know it all.

She forgets why she’s there and they’re kissing all over again.

She doesn’t remember the party popper leaving her hand, but it’s forgotten, rolling on the floor by Zen’s foot although his eyes never leave her to see it.

A small gasp betrays her growing need that is only watered by Zen’s hand pulling her chin to the side. His teeth find her neck - somehow more sensitive over the years, somehow not used to the way it makes her feel when he nibbles on her tender skin. Her hands scrunch in the fabric of his jacket, her arms already trembling against him.

He must like seeing her this way, knowing that she never puts on a show for him and everything she does is a natural reaction.

He sucks at her skin and she cries out. She didn’t use to be like this and she surely never wanted to be. Her thoughts are only of Zen and her body knows it.

His hands bury themselves under the warmth of her shirt, fingertips teasing at the uncovered parts of her breast that are mostly tucked into her bra. Zen knows what she wants and he’ll make her beg for it. Already, she whines softly at the prodding. Her mouth has gone numb as she slips further and further away from reality.

Something about a party. Five minutes. A surprise.

“Ah!”

He bites down - just a little harder now - enough for a tear to fall from pleasure instead of pain.

“Zen, Zen…”

“What do you need, honey? What can I do for you?”

She’s so thankful that he doesn’t mind if she’s needy.

“Please. Want you - want you now.”

“What’s the rush…?”

The words give her deja-vu - but like a breath, it’s already gone and away, making way for her next batch of thoughts that are far more sexual. She wants the thing only her fiance can give her. A gray haze clouds her mind, little bells of laughter ringing in the thunderstorm of her mind that sends electricity everywhere Zen touches.

He moves away from her neck and kisses the side of her open mouth. “Don’t you want to take it slow with me today…? It’s a special day.”

Another wave of deja-vu, gone again when his lips find hers.

“No… no, I can’t. Please.”

Zen chuckles and brushes away the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She’s so embarrassing. She wants to look away but can’t, locked in the loving gaze of her fiance who never finds her as pathetic as she feels right now.

“My naughty girl… If that’s what you want, tell me how you want it.”

“Bounce me.”

The request is blurted out, enough to make her bite her lip immediately afterward. She’s so selfish. Today, what was today? Shouldn’t she be asking him? She can’t remember, can’t think. She just wants him inside her as soon as possible.

“I had such a workout today and you want me to do such a thing?”

Guilt rises in her throat, but Zen cuts her off before she can take it back. “For you, Princess, I’d do it all night. Come here…”

“Yes…”

He sits her up - treating her like she really is a princess as always. She’s so selfish but can’t help but enjoy the way he cradles her so protectively against his chest. Zen kisses her again, mouth and tongue hot against her own as he does all the work - unbuttoning her pants, unbuttoning her shirt, stripping everything off slow enough to drive her mad.

“Won’t you let me make sure you’re ready, my Princess?”

A pout crosses her face and he laughs. But, she nods all the same before Zen gently lays her nude body back into the bed covers. He starts at her lips once more, slow and deliberate as his hands caress her sides up and down. The kisses continue past every sensitive part that he’s memorized more closely than any script line -

A kiss down her wrist and a touch to her groin. A bite to the inside of her elbow and a caress of her thigh. A lick across the outer part of her armpit and a stroke to her clit.

He goes all the way down, loving every patch of skin with his mouth and hands until she’s shivering and he kisses her toes with finality.

“Zennnn,” she begs, more tears falling down her cheeks.

“Ssh ssh, it’s alright…” he coos, a smile on his face despite the sympathetic tone he tries to calm her with.

He finally pulls off his own pants and underwear, a badly leaking cock the only sign he wants this as much as her with her wet cheeks. Zen is so relaxed - so peaceful.

He sits her back up, holding her waist in place even as she so desperately tries to rush and sit on his lap.

“It’s alright, Princess, I haven’t forgotten. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, okay?”

“Mmm…”

She hums her acknowledgment, staring down at her thick and long prize as he sits her next to it. She gasps, hands clinging to his shoulders as she humps her clit against it. It feels so good already and more tears roll down her flushed cheeks.

“Please, please…”

“Sshh…”

He kisses her quiet and lets her continue to rub herself against him. Zen gasps once and his arms tighten on her waist.

“Baby, honey,” he says with a slight pant. It turns her on more. Her kisses become more forceful - deliberate and altogether sloppy. Zen tastes so good that she forgets what life was like before him.It was a flavorless life, something she dreamed of once.

He lifts her a little higher - it’s time.

She’s messy, hurriedly trying to line herself with him and not giving Zen a chance to help.

“Honey, let me, okay? I promise you’ll get what you need from me.”

She pouts, then sighs, and finally stills. Zen knows exactly what to do from the dozens of times they’ve already done this. He begins the push - sliding and guiding her down on his cock and hands strong enough to keep her at his pace.

She attempts to force herself down, of course. But Zen won’t let her - not even the princess can hurt the princess.

She cries out and buries her head in his shoulder, feeling herself aching for more than this pace from hell.

“Zen, please, Zen…”

But Zen won’t listen - not to this part. Instead, she concentrates on the sweet acceptance of his familiar stretch and wondering how it can always feel brand new. She sighs as she sits all the way down, pulling back from his chest and attempting to wipe the tears from her face.

Zen is looking straight at her, pressing small kisses to her wet cheeks before kissing her breasts.

“Are you ready?”

“Please…”

His hands readjust on her waist - and then Zen begins.

She screams out to the ceiling unhindered as Zen bounces her on his cock. She can practically feel his muscles bulging as her hands fall from his shoulders to his clothed forearms. It’s too late to ask him to remove his top. 

Nothing in the world is enough to ask him to stop now.

“Keep looking at me, please?”

Her eyes leave the ceiling to look down into his. They feel glazed, locked on her with a level of lust she knows she’s returning.

“You feel so good, babe.”

“Zen… Zen…”

There’s nothing for her to do but chant his name and stare down at his handsome face that turns her on more than it rightfully should. His mouth slightly parts, his own gasps and exertion falling from his lips and creating music for her ears.

She clenches around him and he grunts louder, a small growl leaving his throat. His hands force her down on him harder and she loves the sound of skin-against-skin, loud slapping noises that are precursors to bruises in the morning.

“Princess, you’re so beautiful,” he pants. “Do you like this, babe? Does my Princess love bouncing and feeling so good on me?”

“Yes, yes, I do, I do!”

His chuckle gives way to a grunt. “Princess, you’re making me such a bad man. I don’t know what I’ll do if we keep going…”

Her hands drag across his jacket before returning to cup his cheeks. She pulls him in for a mussy and ever-moving kiss as he continues to bounce her.

“Zen, I’m cumming…”

His eyes squeeze shut as a louder growl rips from his throat. 

She bites gently at his lip. “Won’t you? Please?”

“Princess, I shouldn’t…”

“It’s okay, please… please, I need it, Zen.”

They’re the magic words. Zen’s eyes open and his lips find hers again. “Oh, babe, I can’t resist you. I can’t, I’m going to give you a little present, okay?”

“Please, please, please-”

Her cries cut off in a silent scream as she feels it - hot tightening all around her as she reaches her climax, accompanied by Zen shoving her down on his cock as deep as he can go. She feels him twitching, butt cheeks burning against his crotch as she takes in every drop of her prince.

He gasps, finally, hands loosening on her waist as he goes still.

“Ah… Princess… You made me do it again,” he chuckles, head leaning back with a defeated sigh.

She rests her arms across his shoulders and grins down at him.

“Thank you, Zen…”

“Thank  _ you _ ,” he echoes back. “Ah, however…”

He sits upright and caresses her thighs, a guilty expression on his face. “Um, the surprise…?”

“What?”

“Weren’t you planning something? Aren’t the RFA waiting for you?”

Her hands fling to her face. “...Dammit. Wait...”

Eyes narrowed, she uncovers her face and looks at him again. “You knew?”

One of his hands caresses the back of her neck and beckons her closer to his lips. “Yes, babe, I knew… But I had plans of my own.”


End file.
